


Congratulations

by evbirb



Category: RWBY
Genre: Best Uncle Qrow, Drabble, Established Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi, F/F, Fluff, M/M, Multi, One Shot, Wedding, Wholesome, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:29:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28907127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evbirb/pseuds/evbirb
Summary: Qrow finally gets to the bouquet toss at his wedding, but he has a little something special planned for it.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long, Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 51





	Congratulations

Romantic music swept through the air, guests swinging around the dancefloor with their partners. The reception was going surprisingly well, given Qrow’s luck. Although he has Weiss and Yang to thank for basically running the whole thing. Perhaps there were a few more guests than he’d like....maybe too many...but he wouldn’t trade this experience for anything. For once, he was genuinely enjoying the company of others without having to worry. 

Qrow once again finds himself at the refreshments table, getting himself another cup of punch. Thankfully, everybody here knew him to some extent and knew not to spike the punch. That or his nieces and their friends intimidated the guests into following the rules. A warm hand comes to rest on Qrow’s lower back. His groom; no, his husband.  
“Are you doing alright? I know you’re not a huge fan of big parties.” his husband asks. Qrow smiles softly, humming in agreement of the latter statement.  
“Yeah, I’m fine. Don’t have to worry about me.” he responds, taking a sip of his punch. Green eyes meet red, both filled with overwhelming love.  
“You can always step out if you need, sweetheart.” the slightly taller man plants a kiss on Qrow’s forehead before stepping away at Marrow’s call. The music changes to something more upbeat as Clover walks off with the faunus. The two immediately start dancing along the music, Clover incredibly coordinated but Marrow...not so much. None-the-less, the two friends seem to be enjoying themselves. 

Qrow is approached by Weiss, who is holding his small bouquet from the ceremony earlier.  
“Weiss. What’s up?” Qrow implores, glancing at the flower bundle in her hands. She thrusts out her hand, offering the bouquet to the groom.  
“You’re doing the bouquet toss after this song,” she states, a warm smile on her face.  
“O-oh, right.” the groom accepts the bouquet, smiling fondly when he remembers their surprise plan for tonight. 

Qrow glances around the room, searching for his nieces. Ruby is recklessly dancing with Oscar and Penny near the middle of the dancefloor. Yang is attempting to teach Blake yet another dance step more off to the side of the floor. He approaches the pair.  
“Hey, we’re doing the toss in a bit.” he spares an innocent glance at Blake, who’s poker face obviously needs work, but luckily nobody notices her lack of discreteness.  
“Okie dokie! Blake, go grab the others, I’ll make the announcement.” Blake gives a stiff nod, marching off almost like a robot. Qrow gives a chuckle at the young woman’s nerves. Meanwhile, Yang is grabbing a microphone from the DJ. She gives it a few test taps as the song fades out. Guests still and turn towards the blonde.  
“Attention all! We will now be doing the bouquet toss! Anybody interested, come down to the dancefloor immediately!” she announces, cheery as ever. 

Guests shuffle around, most moving to the dancefloor. Qrow positions himself near the DJ stand, bouquet in hand. He catches Clover’s eye from across the room. The former Ace Op gives him a wink and a thumbs up. Qrow rolls his eyes at his husband. He then catches Blake for a split second as she rushes into the crowd with Yang. Qrow gives her a subtle nod as they pass him. Qrow can hear the buzz of excited conversation from the crowd behind him. He half turns, arms out in expectation.  
“Give me a countdown?” he asks the crowd. Some in the crowd giggle as he turns his back to them once more. He dramatically swings the bouquet “three!”, again “two!”, and again “one!” but he doesn’t throw it. Instead he drops his hand and turns to the crowd. A few protests (especially from Nora) accompany his action, but he steps forwards. He steps right up to Yang, offering her the bouquet.  
“Congratulations, firecracker.” he says as she accepts the flowers. 

The room has suddenly become dead quiet. Qrow motions behind her. There, Blake is down on one knee, taking Yang’s free hand in both of her’s. Yang audibly gasps. She folds in half, hands coming to her face to cover her mouth and wipe away tears. Qrow steps back as well, his husband joining him.  
“Yang, we’ve been through so much together. We’ve fought for our lives together countless times, protecting each other at all costs.” Blake’s voice shakes, tears welling in her eyes, but she continues, “Despite all of our hardships, I would never trade the past five years I’ve had with you. I couldn’t imagine my life without you in it. Your strength, willpower, bravery and yes, even your bad puns.” this earns a chuckle from the crowd “So, Yang Xiao Long, will you ma-” the faunus is cut off.  
“Yes! Yes yes yes yes Blake, of course I’ll marry you!” Yang babbles, falling to her knees in overwhelm. 

The crowd whoops and cheers, Nora and Ruby being the loudest. The pair is kneeling on the floor crying, arms wrapped tightly around one another. They cry for a moment before parting and sharing a sweet kiss. Applause continues as the pair gather themselves and stand again.  
“Why didn’t you propose to me like that?” Clover asks, poking Qrow’s side. He flinches away from the poke, giggling while giving Clover a light shove.  
“We were in the middle of a war, what did you expect me to do?!” Qrow exclaims, now being assaulted with love by Clover. Ever since Beacon, Qrow believed he would be alone the rest of his life. This moment is clearly proving 18 year old Qrow very wrong, and preset Qrow couldn’t be happier. He is finally exactly where he belongs.


End file.
